


Plan B

by Idunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: You meet a handsome stranger in a cafeteria in Keystone City, someone that will become your friend or more. But, who is Eobard Thawne?





	Plan B

You sit next to the window. Your coffe is getting cold but you don't care.  
Of course he stood you up.

Oh my GOD, WHY! It's the third time he does the same thing and of course, you always forgive him. Yes, he's not your boyfriend but that doesn't mean that he could treat you this way!  
After all that happened between the two of you, you thought you were at least friends, but it doesn't look like it...

The sound of the door opening and closing has you looking at the front of the cafeteria; but is not him. A tall, lanky man with piercing blue eyes. OMG, if you weren't so in love with Alex of course you'll consider him... But he's one more in your list of "not on my league, so keep dreaming girl!".

At least you seem to be adapting well to your life in Keystone City. A year ago, moving here with your family so far... Your friends were betting in how long you will last till coming back home.

But the work is good and you have made some good friends, and besides, Alex was here.  
Or not.

You groan into your cup of really cold coffee and hear a chuckle just behind you. Of course, you turn, intending to give the person a piece of your mind, but is the tall and hot man.

Those eyes are really magnetic.

"Surely is something that can be fixed, miss. Don't suffer so much. Or is just the coffee? That's why I always ask for chai latte. Less chance for them to mess that up" said the stranger.

You blush, but soldier on. A hot man chatting you up? Sign me up! At least, if Alex saw me right now...

"Is guy trouble, of course. With things like this, I'm always dramatic. But, you know what they say.."

"...There's other fish in the sea, of course. Care to share my table? You can tell me all about your troubles and I'll try my best not to laugh, I'm sure".

"Oh my God, such disrespect! For saying that, you are paying for my next drink. And I'll bore you with my tales of stupidly falling in love."

"You have a deal, darling. My name is Eobard" he said, offering his hand for a handshake.

I took it. His hand was really hot in mine.


End file.
